The Stolen Girl
by Jazza-44
Summary: SG1 are sent to a new planet. Their day is going well, until they're set up by several, hideous beasts. They're fast, incredibly fast, and very difficult to see to shoot at. Unable to see their enemy, they're amazed when a humanoid girl manages to take one out with a rock to the head…a girl wearing rags…from Earth.
1. Revelations

**Chapter 1 – Revelations**

The team stepped out into a forest clearing and Star-Gate closed behind them; a purple sun beamed down at them and a light breeze ruffled their hair and clothes.

"Just another balmy day on P3X977." Jack gave a mocking smile as he walked off.

"We _really_ need to think of better names for the planets we visit." Daniel half complained as he looked around curiously. There was dead silence and then a long, high-pitched howl. "Okay, tell me I wasn't the only one that just heard that…"

"No…" Jack squinted through his sunglasses. "I heard it too."

"As did I, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied blankly.

"What kind of creature could make a sound like that?" Sam asked and frowned.

"I have _no _idea…but I've got _chills_." Jack smiled sarcastically. "Okay kids…let's _move out_."

**...**

The strangers looked towards the sound. They didn't know. The Tok-ra knew. They'd told her about the Wendigo that inhabited this world when they'd left her here with the local population. Andrea watched the four people who'd come through the portal, wormhole, whatever you wanted to call it. They looked like they were wearing military garb…from Earth! Maybe they could take her home…

They began walking towards the top of the clearing. If they moved quickly it wouldn't take them long to find the village… and the terrified villagers. The four Wendigo that inhabited this continent of the planet had begun to work together long before she got there, and that made everyone who lived there even more scared.

When the four strangers moved into the trees Andrea could get closer, hiding in the undergrowth to get a better look at them…and eves-drop a little.

"Lantash did say to be careful here…"

"Sam, he says that about everything." One of the others addressed the woman, Sam. "I want to know why he didn't come with us if he was so worried."

Andrea frowned as she murmured to herself. "Martouf?" she silenced herself when the man wearing glasses turned to look vaguely in her direction.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the others.

"Hear what?" the one called Sam asked.

"Daniel, _this_ time…you _are_ hearing things." The man wearing a cap said sarcastically, and she smirked. It had been a long time since she'd known anyone with a sense of humour akin to her own. They really were from Earth.

"Jack, I'm telling you…I heard a voice." The man now identified as Daniel stood and took two steps towards Andrea's place of concealment.

"Daniel Jackson, if we're going to get to the village before nightfall, we must leave now." Andrea's eyes widened. This man was Jaffa… why was he with them?

"Fine." She watched with baited breath as they all turned and went on their way. She _had _to learn to be more careful when tailing people…

**...**

"Thank you so much for the samples…your medicines really are…astonishing." Daniel gave the village leader, Ja'hal, a friendly smile.

"It has to be, if any of us are to survive an attack from the Wendigo." Ja'hal replied matter-of-factly.

"People kept saying that as we came into the village…beware the witch and the Wendigo." Sam looked between Daniel and Ja'hal who frowned.

"I wish they wouldn't call her that. She is a very sweet person in reality." Ja'hal seemed disappointed with the villagers. "She is not a witch, but you should beware the Wendigo…never travel at night or alone!"

"Who is she?" Daniel asked curiously with a sideways glance at Sam and Jack.

"_She_ is Andrea…she was brought to us by the Tok'ra…an individual whose body had been enslaved by a Goa'uld symbiote when she was only young. The Tok'ra removed the symbiote and brought her here…to heal." Ja'hal explained. "She is a remarkably intelligent individual, and helped us with many inventions and innovations…until some of the children saw the scar where the Goa'uld entered her body. Now, they call her witch and won't let her into the village. The village she helped mend and protected when the Wendigo attacked…sometimes I wonder at my people."

"Could we…meet her?" Daniel asked.

Ja'hal chuckled lightly. "She keeps to herself…she lives in the woods now. I visit her occasionally…but she doesn't really like people now…not since…" Ja'hal stopped, frowning as he listened to something. An _almost_ human voice was shouting for help. "Do not mistake those cries for someone in need of our aid…a Wendigo has the ability to mimic a human voice…it will lure you out into the woods, string you up…and eat you _alive_."

"Why doesn't it come into the village?" Sam asked as she followed the sound with her eyes.

"The village is enchanted to prevent its entry." Ja'hal frowned. "They are remarkably persistent this year…"

"They?" Jack finally spoke. "As in…more than _one_?"

"Yes…this land has four Wendigo." Ja'hal nodded as a blood curdling howl pierced the air. "Ah… Andrea has taken it upon herself to lead them away yet again… idiotic girl!" he sighed heavily. "You wanted to meet her. Alright, I'll give you directions to her in the morning."

"You could just…kill them, you know?" Jack shrugged.

"Wendigo are fast…so fast most people can't see them until they're being eaten by one." Ja'hal looked at each of the team in turn. "These creatures are remarkable hunters by day… but they are _incredible_ hunters by night."

"But she…Andrea is out there!" Sam nearly yelled. "We can't just leave her out there."

Ja'hal smiled knowingly. "She is the only person, other than myself, I know can see the bastards."

"What exactly is a Wendigo?" Jack asked sceptically.

"There are stories of Wendigo on Earth," Daniel explained. "Men who consumed human flesh."

"Right." Jack nodded ever so slightly. "So…what are they?"

Daniel looked at Ja'hal fearfully. "Monsters…"

**...**

The Wendigo had left her alone for a few hours now. Andrea had resumed her observation of the four strangers that Ja'hal was leading to her cabin in the woods.

"How much further?" Jack called from the back of the group.

"Not far," Andrea could hear the smile in Ja'hal's voice. "She resides about halfway between our village and what you call the _Star Gate_… Martouf said we would recognise the Tau'ri by that name for the Heaven's Doorway."

"Martouf was here?" Daniel asked as he stumbled on a tree root.

"He was the one who brought Andrea to us…he was the one that saved her." Ja'hal replied solemnly.

Andrea heard a distinct rustle in the trees. A rustle she knew no bird could have been the cause of. There were at last two Wendigo in the trees above Ja'hal and the strangers. She looked up, searching for the tell-tale, faster than possible movement. She saw them. She'd been right…there were two. They left deep claw marks on the trunks of the trees as they made their way to the ground. Andrea looked to Ja'hal…he'd stopped.

"Stay close together…backs to each other…and look up as well…they'll hide in the trees." Ja'hal ordered as he drew two throwing knives.

Andrea did the same, her eyes trained on one Wendigo. Normally, she and Ja'hal would just keep out of their way… but, today it seemed, they may have to try and kill one of them…

Harsh growls and half human cries for help pealed through the air, chilling the blood. Ja'hal waited for an attack, but he didn't have to wait long. The Wendigo he'd been watching prowl around his group lunged forward, knocking Ja'hal and Daniel Jackson over. Daniel's gun went flying, landing very near to where Andrea now crouched. As the second Wendigo launched itself at the group, Andrea pelted a brick-sized stone at the creature, successfully hitting it in the head. She rolled forward, picked up Daniel's gun, armed and fired it three times. Her Wendigo hit the ground…dead. God they were hideous up close.

Ja'hal cried out as one of the others fired and accidentally hit him instead of the Wendigo; the creature set upon him and began dragging him off into the forest at an alarming pace. Andrea stood and aimed…but the gun she held somehow jammed. She threw it aside, pulled her own throwing knives from her belt and lobbed them at the second Wendigo, still invisible to the others eyes.

A direct hit. "Yes! Back of the leg and neck." She sprinted past the four strangers, reassembling themselves from the attack, tumbling down beside Ja'hal. "I'm sorry! I should've been quicker! Are you alright?"

"Fine, child, fine!" Ja'hal smiled through a wince as he sat up. "No more than a scratch."

"Liar…we need to get you to cover…you nearly made it to the cabin." Andrea smiled and sighed. "I'll patch you up there, then we can think about getting you back to the village."

"These," he gestured behind Andrea. "Wanted to meet you." Andrea looked back at them. "That are of the Tau'ri…"

Andrea nodded. "Earth…American judging by the accents…except for the Jaffa." She glared.

"His name is Teal'c, Andrea…he deserted the Goa'uld and joined the legions of the Tau'ri." Ja'hal explained, a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she helped him to his feet.

"You said…American…" Jack looked at her curiously, removing his sunglasses.

"I'm from Earth." Andrea rolled her eyes. "I was born in Canton, Ohio, twenty three years ago." They all froze as another howl ripped through the air. "That'll be the other two…we need to get to the cabin, its guarded by enchantments just like the village…" they looked at her dubiously. "Well, we're going. You can either stay here and die, or come with us and I'll tell you how I came to be here." She shrugged as she and Ja'hal turned and began walking towards her cabin. "You're choice."

**...**

As Andrea finished tending Ja'hal's wounds, she turned to the others. "Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel…I do believe I owe you the explanation of how I got here."

"Yeah, let's start with how you became a Goa'uld." Jack nodded as he turned a chair around and sat, leaning his arms one the back of the chair. He made a sarcastic gesture with his hands, "In your own time."

Andrea glared at him for a moment. "My name is Andrea Clarke… for those that care. I was stolen from Earth during my second year at college by Goa'uld system lord Sokar… I was eighteen years old then, when he implanted his bride or mate or whatever you call them in me…" she took a shuddering breath, remembering the pain as the Goa'uld symbiote had entered her neck and taken over her body. "That thing made me do horrific things…not mentioning when Sokar decided he was going to try _physical pleasure_ with his…" she shivered. "The Tok'ra intervened not long after that… I don't remember it, but Martouf told me when I awoke that for a moment before they stunned me…I begged them for help."

"And so Martouf removed the Goa'uld symbiote and brought you here." Daniel finished.

Andrea nodded. "The Tok'ra trade with the villagers here…but I have not seen Martouf for some months."

"Well…if there're two more of those things-" Jack began.

"The Wendigo." Andrea grimaced slightly.

"Right. If there are two more of them out there, we need to either leave…or go kill them." Jack looked at his team.

Andrea laughed. "You lot had no clue what was going on out there." She sobered. "If you go out there, just shooting randomly, you're just going to end up hurting each other…I mean, look what happened to Ja'hal!"

"It's nothing, really." Ja'hal assured them all.

"No, it's not '_nothing'_. You're bloody lucky you can still walk!" Andrea frowned. "I'll help you get rid of the Wendigo…you'll just have to fire exactly where and when I say. Sound reasonable?"

"Fine by me." Jack rolled his eyes. "One question though. Why would Sokar take you can still walk!" Andrea frowned. "I'll help you get rid of the Wendigo…you'll just have to fire exactly where and when I say. Sound reasonable?"

"Fine by me." Jack rolled his eyes. "One question though. Why would Sokar take _you_?"

"Jack," Daniel said quietly. "If she was eighteen and in her second year at college…she was smart, I mean _really smart_…" he paused. "Now, I plan on listening to her, how about you?"

Jack sighed. "Alright, I'll follow orders for a change… it's been a while though."

Andrea smiled a little. "Don't worry, I won't be giving them long." She stood, suddenly serious. "Can I ask a question of you in return?"

Jack looked her dead in the eye. "Sure."

"After we do this…can I go back with you?" Andrea's eyes showed her sadness. "I want to go home…"

**...**

**Hey all! This is my first attempt at a Star Gate fic...please be kind, but do R&R! It makes my day!**


	2. Wendigo's End

**Chapter 2 – Wendigo's End**

"Shouldn't we find cover?" Teal'c asked, blank as ever.

"Just what I was thinking." Jack smirked as he reloaded his gun.

"No, keep away from the trees. They're easier to see in the open…they can't hide from us." Andrea explained as she showed them where to stand and the direction she wanted them to aim in. "I want every advantage we can get."

"Okay then…" Jack wasn't reassured. He turned slightly, whispering crossly at Daniel. "Still wanna be taking orders from a teenager?"

"I'm not a teenager. I was when I was taken. The host still ages, Jack." Andrea stood between him and Daniel. "I am twenty three years old."

"Ah…" Jack looked down.

"Okay, no one jump." Andrea instructed.

"How do you know they're there?" Sam asked, eyes fixed on the tree line.

"They're hungry, and we're free meat." Andrea replied casually, eyes darting everywhere. She moved to stand behind Sam. "There," she pointed over Sam's shoulder to a gap in the trees. "Just on the edge there…watching us." Sam's eyes focused on the creature and she gasped. "Shh… they need to think we're unaware of them."

"So how do we get them to…come out?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Like this." Andrea let out a blood curdling shriek and two, separate howls filled the air. Dark shapes moved out of the trees, darting about quickly in an attempt to confuse and frighten. "Alright, Sam, Jack, when I say fire…they're right in front of you…okay…FIRE!"

The sound of gunfire was deafening. The one Sam and Teal'c fired at went down immediately, but the other darted back to the trees.

"Is it dead?" Sam asked curiously.

"What creature could survive that?" Teal'c asked bluntly.

Andrea looked at the fallen creature carefully, eyes narrowed. "A Wendigo could…" she looked at Sam for a moment and nodded towards her handgun. "May I?"

Sam begrudgingly handed over her handgun. Andrea made her way, slowly, forwards, very aware that it would be dark soon. Just as she thought, as soon as she was in striking distance, the Wendigo that had gone down lashed out at her. She unloaded a full clip into the creatures head without thinking twice.

She spun to face the others, eyes searching wildly. They had all turned their backs on the second Wendigo, and it saw its opportunity. It bounded out into the darkening clearing with a howl of outrage for its companion.

Her eyes focused, and she shouted. "Daniel! Behind you!" Daniel turned, but didn't fire in time, a shout of shock and terror as he saw the dark shape above him. Andrea growled, "Huk'tai!"

The creature stopped and looked at her curiously…no one was supposed to know their ancient language. It paused just long enough. Two staff blasts hit home…and it went down screaming.

Jack sauntered over to the dying creature, pointing his gun at its head. "Die you bastard."

Andrea winced as he fired once, and the creature went limp. It was dead…sort of. There was one last thing required. She knelt beside the creature. "Anyone got a lighter?"

"Not really a good time to have a smoke, don't you think?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

"If you manage to take down a Wendigo…you need to burn the body before the next sunrise." Andrea murmured, but Daniel heard her.

"Of course…" she looked at him in surprise. "Wendigo have the ability to regenerate at an alarming rate. Killing it's not enough, it had to be destroyed."

The team headed back towards the Star Gate, Andrea in tow. As they left P3X977, two set of fires burned in the night; one lit by the team, the other in the forest…by Ja'hal.

**...**

**So, she's headed back to Earth at last. But will they treat her as a human of Earth...or as an alien?**

**R&R!**


	3. The SGC

**Chapter 3 – The SGC**

Andrea's eyes darted curiously about the room, turning on the spot as she took in her surroundings.

"SG one," a bald headed man spoke sternly as she turned to face the glass window again. "You'd better have a good explanation."

"Oh, trust me, General…" Jack looked at her pointedly. "It's a ripper of a tale."

"General Hammond, Sir," Daniel stepped forward, gently pulling Andrea along with him. "This is Andrea Clarke…she was stolen from Earth a few years ago by the System Lord Sokar…she asked to be brought home."

"Really?" General Hammond looked at her dubiously. "Would you be willing to go to the infirmary to get checked out with SG one while we check if you-"

"If I exist?" Andrea felt her heart drop, but she nodded. "Sure, whatever you need me to do."

"Alright then. Debrief in an hour." General Hammond gave her a half smile. "Oh, by the way…Mr. Woolsey will probably want to talk to her as well…seeing as he's on base."

The rest of the team groaned as Andrea turned to them, confused. "Who's Mr. Woolsey?"

**...**

"Ah, Miss Clarke, would you please have a seat?" Mr. Woolsey put his hand on the back of a chair and gave Andrea a fake smile as Daniel glared at him.

Daniel saw her hesitate a little and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he guided her gently to the seat Woolsey had indicated. "Here…" he smiled at her briefly, but his glare quickly reattached itself to Woolsey.

Woolsey sat and Daniel felt the other shift uncomfortably. "So, Miss Andrea Isabella Anne Clarke, born on the fourteenth of December, nineteen ninety. Single child of Elsie and Derek Clarke, deceased. Now, I understand that-"

"Wait…" Daniel's eyes snapped towards Andrea again. She looked like she wasn't breathing and her voice shook slightly. "My parents…are _dead_?"

"Well…yes. They died in a house fire three years ago. I assumed you'd already been told." Woolsey frowned. "I apologise for an insensitivity on my part." He looked down at the file in front of him for a moment. "I understand that you were taken from your dormitory whilst attending university five years ago…" he looked up at her again. "Ah, you were taken…by whom?"

Daniel looked at Andrea carefully. It was if she were frozen in place. He heard her take a stuttered breath and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "By…" she wiped away the tear. "The System Lord, Sokar…I became the vessel through which his queen, Nira…also known as Niri, would live. She hated Sokar with a passion, but did as he commanded her… after she was removed, she joined the Tok'ra… she…apologised to me…I understand from what Doctor Jackson has told me that…they are not known for their…willingness to leave a host…that I was…_lucky_." Daniel's eyes widened a little as she turned to look at him. He'd most definitely _thought_ that…but he didn't remember ever saying that _out loud_.

"Indeed," Woolsey gave a curt nod. "You understand there will be many questions we will have to ask you, tests that are required and such…before we consider letting you back into society."

"Of course…" she looked down sadly. "You'll probably start with what I know about Goa'uld technology. Whether I can replicate it, control it; locate any weapons or artefacts of use to us in the fight against the Goa'uld." She paused. "I'm more than willing to help in any way I can…" she looked Woolsey dead in the eye. "But, seeing as I now have no family left…I would request a place here…if that's amenable. I'd already completed courses in psychology and archaeology when I was taken, and I was about halfway through a sociology major at the time…I could help…" she shrugged.

"How could you know that's what I would ask about first?" Woolsey narrowed his eyes a little.

"It's logical. Like squeezing the juice from a lemon…" Andrea smirked. "Like a grower, it's the seeds you want. New plants, new growth, new development…new _useful_ information." Woolsey eyed Andrea suspiciously and Daniel saw her grimace. "I know you have no reason to trust me. I've been host to a Goa'uld…"

"Exactly." Woolsey nodded.

Daniel felt it was time he stepped in. "But Nira is now a strategic advisor to the Tok'ra."

"So she says." Woolsey raised an accusing eyebrow at Daniel.

"So Lantash says." Jack snapped. "So, whether you like it or not, she's telling you the truth. Everything about her checks out, so will you stop giving her a hard time already!"

Andrea looked up, sadness gone from her eyes momentarily. "Martouf is here?"

"Yes," Daniel looked at Sam curiously. "And he wishes to see you when you're done." Sam's gaze moved to Woolsey. "To make sure you're okay and not being treated unfairly by-"

"Her own people?" Woolsey asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Captain Carter, I-"

"I will tell you what I know…" Andrea interrupted. "But, I'll admit, right now the main reason for my wanting to tell you is because you're thinking about testing my blood for Naquada and using me to try and cure diseases…please don't do that…"

"How…" Woolsey stared at her wide-eyed.

Andrea looked around herself uncomfortably, her eyes fixed on Daniel. "Oh, yeah…I probably should have mentioned…Sokar was a little into genetic manipulation… he made me telepathic…"

**...**

**Sorry it's so bloody short! Please R&R!**


End file.
